


The Siren and the Vampire

by dinosandrogues



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Siren!Hartley, Spooky Flash Week, This didn't turn out how i wanted it to but whatever, This is my first fic on this site so yeah, Ummm I don't know what else to put, Vampire!Axel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosandrogues/pseuds/dinosandrogues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Spooky Flash Week Prompts on tumblr.</p><p>Axel was just a young vampire in the Rogues. One day the Rogues decide to recruit a new member. However, Axel didn't know that he would fall for the young Siren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Siren and the Vampire

Axel yawned as he hung upside down on the couch, playing a video game on his 3DS. He was the only one in their hideout at the moment, the others having gone out to get their new recruit. Said recruit didn’t know he was even going to be recruited. Poor sap.

            The young brunette yawned and saved his game and shut his 3DS, having started to become bored of playing with his Pokémon.  He sat up and looked around, a mischievous smirk coming onto his face. He had plenty of time to create a prank and initiation prank for the new creature in their gang. The Rogues were a ragtag team of creatures who stole and caused trouble for the public and for the Flash, a young werewolf that their leader had a crush on.

            Anyway back to the prank making. The young vampire snickered and cackled with glee as he put together a ball like contraption, that once activated would only have five to ten seconds before it exploded confetti at the holder’s face. A few hours later, a wintery gust of air blew the door open and the ice wizard Captain Cold, or Leonard Snart, came walking through the threshold followed by the other Rogues. Mick made a grumbling noise that sounded like he was bitching at Len. Len just rolled his eyes at the dragon. Mark sauntered in after them, his wand held securely in his hands. Lisa came in after a new male, probably around Axel’s age, with brunet hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

            “Axel. Meet Hartley Rathaway. Hartley this is Axel Walker,” Len introduced them. Hartley walked over to Axel and gave him a nod, holding out his hand.

            “It’s nice to meet you Axel. I’ll be glad to work and live with you,” he stated, a small smile forming on his face. Axel just sort of stared cause damn this boy was cute.

“Uhh Oh yes! I as well, yo! So fucking glad!” he finally exclaimed, taking a hold of the other’s hand and squeezing it gently in greeting. Yeah he so wasn’t giving his welcome prank to the other. Definitely not.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

            “So what species are you?” Axel asked, rocking back and forth on their beds. Axel and Hartley were to be living together in one room and boy Axel was so going to enjoy life now.

            “I’m a Siren. And you?” came the reply as Hartley unpacked what little stuff he had in his backpack.

            “I’m a vampire. Aren’t sirens female though? And have fish tails?” Hartley chuckled and nodded. “We do have fish tails, but only in the water. Not all siren’s are female, dear.” The term of endearment had Axel blushing and looking away briefly, running a hand through his hair.

            Hartley watched the strange boy in front of him. He had to admit, Axel was pretty handsome and attractive. He could definitely get used to living with him. “So what do you do around here? Why are you with the Rogues? How did you get where you are?” Axel looked at him and flopped down onto his own bed, making a slight ‘umph’ sound as he did.

            “I was turned, not too long ago. My birth dad he…well… he turned me and trained me to be like him. He was caught and killed and I was left on my own. Lisa actually found me one evening when I was exceptionally starving. She brought me back and helped train me to hunt. Something my father never taught me how to do. They’re my family now. What about you?”

            “I was born this way. A siren. My powers didn’t manifest until I was out of high school though. My parents were assholes that disowned me for being gay. I was on my own for months until Len and the others found me. I just hope my sister is okay. I had to leave her behind when they disowned me.” Axel nodded and gave him a comforting smile.

            “Well we welcome you to the Rogues. I’m sure you’ll have a wonderful time here.”

            “I’m sure I will.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

A few months later found Axel and Hartley staring at each other, one in confusion and one with eager hunger present in his eyes.

            “You want me to what?” Hartley asked, still in surprise and confusion. Axel smirked and leaned forward towards the shorter male’s face a bit more. “I want you to use those strange powers of yours on me. I want to know what it feels like.”

            “You want to know what it feels like…to not be in control of your own body and to be lured to your possible death by an attractive male such as myself?” Axel nodded eagerly. “You do realize that I have no idea if it’ll work on a vampire or not, right?”

            “Well no better time to test it out than right now.”

Hartley just looked at him and sighed. He mainly used his powers to train his rats through music and get perverted men off his ass and to leave him alone. He didn’t really like using it on people. But….Axel was willing and there _was_ something that he really wanted the vampire to do to him.

            “Okay. Fine. Just…” He broke off a bit, taking a deep breath and starting to let his powers flow through him. “Just stay calm. I promise I won’t hurt you. Just stay still.”

            Axel could definitely tell something was happening. Hart’s voice sounded so…soothing and nice…yeah…nice. And perfect. He did as asked and looked up at his companion. Hartley tilted his head and sat on the taller’s lap, placing a hand on the vampire’s cheek.

            “Axel darling~ I want you to bite me. You haven’t eaten in awhile I’ve noticed. Feed from me. I don’t mind.” Hartley broke his “Siren Tone”, as he calls it, halfway through the order. He looked into Axel’s eyes and nuzzled noses with him. “Please?” he asked. Axel shook his head to clear it and tilted his head, his normally blue colored eyes turning a glowing red color.

            “If that’s what you want~” he muttered, nuzzling his face into the siren’s throat. Hartley tilted his head to the side, giving the other enough room to feed. Axel smirked and nuzzled, licking lightly at the vein he was going to be biting into. Slowly and carefully, he bit into Hartley’s neck, blood flowing into the young vampire’s mouth. Axel moaned lightly as he sucked, forcing more of Hartley’s delicious blood to flow into his mouth…and out of his mouth and down his chin. Axel’s a messy eater when it comes to blood. After a few minutes of drinking, Axel let go of Hart’s throat, licking at the wound to heal it and to clear it of any blood. Axel leaned back to get a good look at Hart and that’s when the shorter leaned forward and kissed him. Why? Axel has no idea considering there was still a little of Hartley’s blood still in his mouth. He wasn’t complaining though and he eagerly kissed back, wrapping his arms around the other’s waist, Hart doing the same to Axel’s neck.

            They were at that for a minute before having to break apart, both blushing profusely.  They just stared at each other and smiled a bit.

            “I like you a lot,” both said in unison. Their faces went even redder than they were at that.

            “So does this mean we’re…?”

            “I believe it does, Axel.” And with that Hart leaned forward once more and the two of them continued to make out.


End file.
